Suerte
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Los dioses han derrotado a Cronos y falta un rey. Los tres grandes decidirán por medio de la suerte que le corresponderá a cada uno, aunque no todos seguirán las reglas. Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Mi familia divina" del foro El Monte Olimpo"


**Hola otra vez jovenes semidioses, este es mi tercer fic de la semana y les aseguro que no sera el ultimo, tengo algunas ideas pendientes que me muero por escribir.**

 **Advertencia: _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Mi familia divina" del foro El Monte Olimpo"._**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Suerte**

—Con esto nuestro padre no volverá a levantarse en mucho tiempo— Dijo Hades a sus hermanos.

La primera guerra contra Cronos terminó y los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, acababan de tirar los restos de su padre al Tártaro. La guadaña descansaba a sus pies, teñida de un líquido de color oro.

La sangre del Titán.

Y los dioses miraban esa terrible arma con desprecio mientras pensaban que podían hacer con ella.

Bueno al menos la mayoría de ellos pensaban en eso.

—Podríamos enviarla a los cíclopes para que la destruyan —comentó Poseidón.

—No voy a permitir que un arma tan letal caiga en manos de seres tan volubles como los cíclopes —contestó Hades.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos con ella?

—¿Zeus no tienes alguna idea? —le preguntó Hades, después de todo el susodicho no había mencionado ninguna palabra desde que desterraron a su padre al Tártaro—. ¿O es qué sientes cargo de consciencia por haberle hecho daño a tu padre?

—Hermano, ¿en qué piensas?

Zeus se veía más serio de lo normal.

—Pienso que alguien debe ser el rey.

Poseidón y Hades enmudecieron, no habían pensado mucho en eso debido a todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y cómo decidiremos algo así?— preguntó el mayor.

—Con un juego de suerte —contestó el menor.

—¿Solo así?

—Sí, solo así —respondió Zeus con una mirada dura, aunque por dentro calculaba las posibilidades de ganar el juego que él iba a escoger—. Mediante un juego de suerte no existirá forma de que alguno de nosotros haga trampa.

Los dos hermanos asintieron algo recelosos.

Zeus convoco un yelmo y dentro puso unas piedras huecas, cada una contenía algo que representaba el cielo, el mar o el Inframundo. Es decir, en una había aire y nubes de tormenta, en otra agua y peces de colores, y en la última joyas preciosas.

El hermano menor, ambicioso por el poder, dejó un pequeño hueco en la roca que contenía el cielo y puso las tres rocas sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de la trampa.

Los tres grandes dejaron el yelmo en medio y cerraron los ojos. Cada uno puso su mano dentro del metal y sacaron una piedra.

La suerte estaba echada.

Solo el destino decidiría lo que pasaría a continuación, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaban dos de los tres dioses presentes.

Abrieron sus ojos y cada uno observó con detenimiento su piedra correspondiente.

Zeus sonrió complacido cuando al abrir su roca descubrió que estaba llena de aire y algunas nubes de tormenta. Poseidón miró sorprendido el agua acompañada de algunos peces exóticos que habían salido de la suya. Finalmente, Hades miró sin expresión alguna cómo su roca estaba llena de piedras preciosas.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo alegremente Zeus—. Yo me quedaré con el cielo, por tanto seré el rey de los dioses, Poseidón se quedará con los mares y Hades reinará el Inframundo.

Poseidón y Hades asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

Hades se dirigió a su ahora reino, con la guadaña en sus manos. Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la rompieran y la tiraran al Tártaro junto con su antiguo dueño. Nadie replicó, ni se quejó con lo que le tocó.

Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

« _Error_ —pensó el hijo mayor de Cronos— _. No se trató de suerte, sino de trampas._ »

Hades se miró la mano con la que sacó la roca, en ella tenía un pequeño moretón, producto de un pellizco que había recibido cuando tomó otra roca, debido al dolor la soltó y la otra mano la tomó.

El rey del Inframundo apostaría su yelmo de la oscuridad a que la otra mano fue de Zeus y de que estuvo a punto de poseer los cielos sino hubiera sido por culpa de su hermano menor.

Sin embargo, de nada le habría servido replicar y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, como hermano mayor, era aceptar con la cabeza en alto el premio otorgado. Después de todo, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, se sentía más cómodo en la oscuridad que rodeado de personas. Además siendo el rey del Inframundo, Zeus casi no podría intervenir en su vida.

Lo único que le faltaba ahora era una esposa.

 **Por si acaso, segun yo, mi padre divino seria Hades, es que es un dios tan genial.**

 **En fin muchas gracias a mi beater y a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Como ya he repetido varias veces pueden pedirme cualquier clase de fic mientras sean de las cosas que me gustan.**


End file.
